The Varden, the Empire, and the Taken King
by D3rpman1015
Summary: Oryx has set his sights on a new world. One who's native peoples could allow him to finally get his revenge of the Guardians who killed his son, Crota. (I could be better at summaries, but hey, its my first story...)
1. Prologue

**A/N: Before** **I begin, I just want to say that this is my first story, and I'm probably going to be writing a good chunk of it on my phone, which doesn't seem like a good idea, so if there are spelling or grammar mistakes, please don't be shy and let me know. Just do me a solid and be cool about it, ok? Thanks. Also, if you have any ideas as to where I could take this story, (as my creativity does have its limits) please PM me! Feedback from readers is always appreciated! Now, for what you've all been waiting for, here's the Prologue!**

 **Note that I do not own the Inheritance Cycle or Destiny. Each franchise belong to their respective owners and creators.**

Our story begins aboard Oryx's Dreadnaught, as he overlooks a land filled with potential assets for his Taken armies. Those native to this planet had access to abilities that should not be possible without the Traveler's Light or his own Taken Will, if that's what you want to call it. He was considering whether or not the natives would prove useful against those wretched servants of the Light who believed they could get away with killing his son, Crota, and maybe himself, too.

Recently, with what the Guardians have been calling an 'Age of Triumph,' powerful beings like Crota, Atheon, and none other than Oryx himself have come back from the dead even stronger than before, along with that new guy, Aksis. He kinda seems like a prick to the Taken King, but that's beside the point. Either way, Oryx now knew the extent of the Guardians' power, determination, and inginuity. So, to make up for that, Oryx has set out to gather new recuits for his Taken army in hopes of putting a stop to the meddlesome weilders of the Light.

And, luck would have it, that just a few solar systems over from Earth, there lied another planet that contained just the kind of creatures Oryx was looking for. Something they had undoubtedly never faced before.

However, instead of just mindlessly Taking all of the planet's inhabitents, Oryx was tempted to let curiosity take over and study these humans. Maybe he'd gather some information on how humans lived that would grant him yet another tactical advantage, if his new troops weren't enough. After all, its not like _these_ humans killed Crota and made a fool of Oryx, too. These ones were like a third party, and comepletely unaware of what loomed above their heads.

He figured, "Well, I _do_ have time to study them... What harm would come from it?" So, his mind made up, Oryx was going to examine the locals in hopes of gathering any useful information, and when he finally found himself bored or with adequate information, only then would he set about sieging this world.

 **~(Alagaësia, Uru'baen)~**

Galbatorix was on edge. He had felt another being brush against his mind, but it was different, alien. He mustn't have been the only one who felt it, because many of his magicians throughout the Empire were reporting back to him with the same story. Something was off, and the King could feel it in his gut.

Despite that, Galbatorix had other. more pressing matyers to attend to. Namely, the fact that one of the three dragon eggs in his posession has been stolen, suposedly by the Varden. He has already dispatched Durza, the Shade under his command, to retrieve the egg before it falls into the wrong hands.

 **~(Earth, The Last City)~**

 **{The previous night}**

A lone Titan was resting along the railings of the Tower overlooking the Last City of Earth. He was moping about because all of his friends have already retired to their respective quarters. Hell, even his ghost was dormant!

He knew that he could just go for a late-night venture into the Crucible and screw around until he too went to bed, but he decided against it. After all, he was still pretty butt-hurt over that last Rift match. The only reason he was even _playing_ that cursed game was because he had a quest for various tasks completed in Rift and he had absolutly nothing better to do.

After a while of sulking, his mind began to wander. First topic: the Age of Triumph. He found it funny how, not long after the threat of SIVA was thought to be taken care of, all of the enemies just came back, stronger than before. _Yay, more stupid LFG teams to deal with_ , he thought to himself, _But hey, at least every so often you get with a decent group._

Next, he decided to, once more, describe himself. Almost like he was some kind of important main character, or something. _I would say I'm a pretty nice guy with a good sense of humor, even if that humor consists of a lot of dark humor and kind of offesive jokes, but its not like I'm out and about saying these kinds of things to people I dont know. Those kinds of jokes are for my few but close friends. Its also kinda funny how I talk to myself like this, like damn... I am just_ that _lonely... or bored. And despite my possible lunacy, I am one hell of a Guardian. I mean, I'm not the beest at everything and I'd say I'm still learning, but I can hold my own prwtty well. Unless its trying to snipe in the Trials of Osiris. That is a big no-no. I know my limits, and therethere's one of 'em. I've also got some pretty sweet gear to back me up, too. I have collected all of the exotix armor pieces aside from Peregrine Greaves, which I had about a year ago, but I ended up dismantling them for exotic shards. Also on the topic of exotics, I've come across almost all of the exotic weapons bar a select few._ And as time went on, the Titan -Corbin is his name, by the way- grew tired and decided that it was high time that he hit the hay. Little did he know, that he has a long day awaiting him tomorrow.

 **A/N: So, there you have it! The Prologue to The Varden, the Empire, and the Taken King! I may change the name later on, so if you have suggestions, feel free to leave a review! I honestly wasn't sure whether or not the introduce the main characters through monologue here or in actual first chapter, so I settled for just doing one for now. I know it may seem a tad bit short, but prologues shouldn't be _too_ long. Noe that I think about it, I may have made this a little too long for a prologue, and I could probably get away with cutting out that last section and let you guys make your own opinions on my Three Stooges-esk idiots that I call 'main characters.'**

 **Anyway, I'll let you all do something more important than waste your time listening to me go on and on about virtually nothing, so have a good day or evening, whichever it may be, and I will hopefully see you all around!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Calm Before

**A/N: So, now for the first official chapter. Sorry about that long hiatus, but I've been pretty busy lately, and have had a lot of conflicting ideas about what to do with the chapter. So, I won't keep you waiting any longer! Enjoy!**

 **~{Earth, the Last City}~**

Morning. Ugh, and a Monday morning at that... Corbin thought he should just stay in bed, but the snooze button could only work for so long... Especially if his alarm was his Ghost. "Eye's up, Guardian! I've just gotten a message from Commander Zavala, and he says he needs you, Ryan, and Andrew in the Vanguard Hall, yesterday!" When the Ghost was answered by a snore, he tried-

"Corbin, get your fat ass up! Zavala wants us," shouted a Hunter. Specifically, Andrew, a close friend and fireteam member of Corbin's. This sudden outburst startled the slumbering Titan, causing him to fall off of his meager bed, and face down on the floor.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Corbin rose to his feet, still indecent after that rude awakening. "Just gimme a sec to get dressed. Wouldn't want Zavala getting jealous of my "Longbow", now would we?" The two chuckled as Andrew turned to leave. Corbin's Ghost had already gotten to work and transmatted the Titan's armor directly onto him.

As the two began to pass by the Speaker's Observatory, the third member of their little clique joined them. Ryan was also a Hunter, and was probably the quieter and, as kids these days would put it, _edgier_ of the trio. Underneath their armor, they were typical white boys. Andrew was taller than most, clocking in at around 6' 3''. He was also kind of skinny, but surprisingly muscular. He also sported very short, brown, and curly hair with a hair-line so far back, he looks as if he has multiple foreheads, which earned him the nickname of Forehead. Ryan was a tad bit taller that Corbin, but still shorter than Forehead. He was pudgier but could still move just like any good Hunter could. Corbin's features probably stuck out the most, which is kind of funny as he is the shortest Titan you'd ever meet. He was only 5'10'' even in his armor. He sported matte black hair with red highlights strewn about. He keeps his hair pretty short and straight. He's fairly regularly built. Not really skinny or chubby, but just barely in between. As was said before: the three look like your typical white boys, with very few traits that stick out.

Together, they make their way to the Vanguard Hall, where Zavala has summoned them. Not wanting to vex the any of the Vanguard members, they stood up straight almost military-style in front of the table, right by Ikora Rey.

"Guardians, I understand that its early and you've only just woken up, so I'll make this brief. Oryx's Dreadnaught is missing." Zavala's comment immediately rose eyebrows. If Oryx has mobilized, something big must be about to go down, and everyone was aware of that.

"Luckily, we've been able to track where it went with the patrol beacons you all placed on the ship yourselves. The Vanguard thank's you all for that, by the way." Ikora stated.

Before anyone could reply, Cayde-6 piped up. "Anyway, the real kicker is that the King's fled the system. Now normally, this would be good news, but we know Oryx wouldn't pull out unless he had a damn good reason. Huh... there's a joke hidden in there somewhere..." The three Guardians snickered under their breaths, as their more adult senses of humor got the better of them.

"We called you here this morning to board the Dreadnaught, gather any useful information as to what Oryx is planning, and put a stop to it. We want you en route to the Dreadnaught's new coordinates by noon today. Report back at least once every twenty-four hours. If not, We will send a larger task force to finish what you'll be starting. You are dismissed," Zavala finished. The trio simply nodded, turned, and made way to the Vaults to grab whatever gear they may need.

"Hey, Ghost, do you think that we can hook up some kind of transmat link to our Vaults, so we can access all of our gear whenever?" Corbin asked his Ghost. "It would make life a thousand times easier." The two Hunters nodded in agreement.

"I mean I could, but doing so over such a long distance would take serious time; more than we have, I'm afraid."

"You can at least try! I mean, what can go wrong? While you run along and do that, the Dimwits and I will hit up this week's Nightfall." As if on que, Andrew made a weird noise that can only be described as Audible Autism. And yes, the capital letters are absolutely necessary.

"Can their Ghosts at least give me a hand? Metaphorically, of course." Both Andrew's and Ryan's Ghosts appeared and floated over to the Titan's Ghost, and if Ghosts had faces, they would probably be sporting the most sour expressions imaginable.

"Later, Dinklebots!" Andrew shouted. And off to orbit they went, only to meet certain failure at the hands of pure, unadulterated stupidity. Mostly on Andrew's part, but hey, who's keeping track?

 **~{Two Hours Later...}~**

"Well, that took way longer that it should have," Corbin mumbled to himself. The three Guardians were only just returning from doing the Nightfall. The reason they had taken so long was because absolutely none of the active modifiers helped them. Imagine the mods Epic, Match Game, Ironclad, Juggler, and Berserk on the new Abomination Heist Strike. Yeah, it was bad.

As they walked away from Master Rahool with absolutely nothing of value (as always), Corbin contacted the Ghosts for a progress report.

"Well, we were able to hook up a Vault kiosk in each of your ships while you were below the Hellmouth, but your items can only be accessed while you're at the kiosk, so you've got what you already have on your person until you reenter your ships. Amanda Holiday helped with the installations, so be sure to thank her after everything's said and done."

"We'll keep that in mind. So, since that's all set, you boys ready for a road trip?" Corbin asked.

"Yea, boi!" Andrew replied. Ryan, being the awkward potato he is, responded with his best Lenny Face. Needless to say, it was goddam hilarious.

And off to orbit they went, only to sit in their ships for a long time while they moved faster than light itself towards the location of Oryx's Dreadnaught.

 **~{Oryx's Dreadnaught, thousands of miles above Alagaë** **sia}~**

In the short time Oryx has been studying these humans, he quickly realized that they were far less advanced in technology than that of those he sought to destroy. The closest weapon they had to a simple firearm was crossbows, but what they lacked in tech, they made up for in their abilities.

Apparently, some select few humans could use magic. Not Oryx's kind of 'space magic,' but magic nonetheless. They manipulated it through some language he had never heard of before. They had dubbed it the Ancient Language, but what interested the Taken King the most, was not the humans or their abilities. It was the other humanoid creatures that inhabited this planet: the Elves and Dwarves.

The Elves were much more in tune with magic than the humans were, so much so, that Oryx was almost lead to believe that they were a living embodiment of magic itself. The Dwarves, on the other hand, were much more material creatures. Seeming to worship the stones they used in ever facet of their lives. They were shorter than the average human, but they were just as strong, if not stronger. Groups of both species would make fine additions to his Taken Armies.

Oryx had also stumbled across some extremely powerful humans. One was the King of the Empire that governed a vast area of the planet's surface known only as Galbatorix. From what Oryx has gathered, this human was stronger than any single creature native to this world because of his bond to a Dragon. These dragons, or lack thereof, were just as in tune with magic as the Elves. Dragons also seemed to bond to one person upon birth, enhancing the physical and magical capabilities of their bondmate.

However, Galbatorix was not the only Dragon Rider. There are exactly three others. One is an Elf who lives in seclusion in the large forest to the North known as Du Weldenvarden. The secosecond was a dragonless old man who lived as a bard in a small town known as Carvahall. The Third was young. Obviously an adolecent with a sapphire blue dragon approximately six months old. At the current moment, the two human riders are preparing to leave town, for reasons Oryx hasn't discovered as of yet.

Oryx's recap of the past day are rudely interrupted when he senses beacons of the Traveler's Light. Three of them. They are closing in fast, and Oryx knows that he has but a few hours to prepare for their arrival.

So, Oryx hastily sends the order to begin laying seige to the planet in hopes to prepare an improved Taken Army of this planet's more unique inhabitants to both test the new recruits' aptitude for battle against a Guardian, and to ensure that his plans are not foiled by buffoons, like him and his son.

Oryx's vengeance is at hand, as well as an Armageddon Alagsësia could never see coming.

 **A/N: So, our Guardians are in for a little treat. Again, I'm super sorry about the long wait for this chapter, but I want really sure what to do with it, but I settled on this.** **One thing I'm concerned about is what new powers I should give to the new Taken Elves, Dwarves, etc. If any of you have any ideas, a review is always welcome!** **Have a good day or evening, whichever it may be, and I will hopefully see all of you guys next time! Until then!**


End file.
